M320
The M320 is a limited-use grenade launcher being developed by Heckler & Koch to replace the M203 grenade launcher. It fires the same 40mm underbarrel grenades, but uses a breach-loading mechanism as opposed to the free-sliding barrel of the M203. The weapon can be used either as an underbarrel attachment on many assault rifles, including the M16/M4 series of rifles, or as a standalone weapon. It is a variant of the AG-36 grenade launcher used on the L85A2 and G36 assault rifles. In the prototype phase, it was known as the XM320, and was seen on the XM8 assault rifle. In some games of the Battlefield series, if the M320 is equipped on Russian weapons, the player will be equipped with a GP-30 instead. Battlefield: Bad Company The XM320 is one of the three grenade launchers used on assault rifles. The XM320 attaches to the XM8 Assault Rifle, and has a moderate reload time. The XM320 loads slower than the M203, but faster than the GP-30. They all do the same damage, as well as having the same effective range of around 400 meters. Gallery File:BFBC_XM320.jpg|The XM320 equipped in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The XM320 is a grenade launcher in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It performs identically to the other launchers found in-game, and is still only used on the XM8 assault rifle. It can fire standard 40mm grenades, 40mm smoke grenades, and 40mm shotgun rounds, with each performing the same as with the other grenade launchers. Gallery BFBC2 XM320 Static.png|Static Position BFBC2 XM8 Prototype 40MM Aim.png|Aiming the XM320 XM320BC2Reloading.JPG|The XM320 being reloaded in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield 3 The M320 is a gadget featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M320 is featured at only certain points during the campaign. During Operation Guillotine, one can be found near a dead Marine in a crater near the canal just after mantling the wall. This weapon takes up a weapon slot, and is not mounted to any gun. On Rock and a Hard Place, an M320 is found attached to the player's starting weapon, the M416. Multiplayer The M320 is an Assault gadget in Battlefield 3's multiplayer. The M320 is an underbarrel attachment when the assault rifle's second slot is left empty (on the 'Underslung Rail' option), but is a standalone weapon when the second slot on the assault rifle is filled. The arc of the projectile is far more obtuse than in older games, allowing it to go farther more accurately. Its blast radius is very small, such that one must land the grenade either on or just beside an enemy to gain a kill, limiting its anti-infantry properties. It also has only four rounds, though the player can very quickly replenish the ammunition with the use of a Support player's ammo bag. It can fire multiple ammunition types including standard 40mm grenades, but also specialty rounds such as flechette and smoke rounds. The grenade launcher occupies the Gadget 1 slot, which is shared with the Medkit and M26 MASS. Unlike previous Battlefield grenade launchers, the leaf sights can be used if equipped as a separate weapon. The leaf sights do not appear to be accurate. The leaf sights may disappear due to a rare glitch. Note that if it is equipped alongside the AK-74M, AEK-971 or AN-94 with the Underslung Rail attachment, it will turn into a GP-30 (with its own name in the killfeed), though this is purely cosmetic and does not affect gameplay. If no underslung rail is attached, it will still be an M320. Battlefield 3: Close Quarters The M320 LVG was added in the Close Quarters DLC. This version of the grenade launcher fires a 40mm LVG projectile which detonates after approximately 3 seconds, and is otherwise comparable to an M67 Grenade. Unlike the 40mm Smoke, the projectile does not deal any damage upon direct impact with an enemy. Any kills with this weapon are added to your total number of frag grenade kills. Gallery BF3 M230 Render.png|'M320'. battlefield-3-m320-5.jpg|The M320 in gameplay. 800px-BF3-M320-2.jpg|The M320's iron sights. (Operation Guillotine) 800px-BF3-M320-4.jpg|The M320 attached to the M416. (Rock And A Hard Place) m320_no_leaf.jpg|Glitched M320 missing the leaf sight on Grand Bazaar. Battlefield 4 The M320 is a grenade launcher featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The M320 appears in the singleplayer of Battlefield 4. It can be equipped from most Gadget Crates throughout the campaign, and is available in every mission except Shanghai. Multiplayer The M320 remains a gadget for the Assault kit in Battlefield 4 multiplayer, and is part of the kit's initial equipment, fitted with 40mm HE rounds. All 40mm grenade types from Battlefield 3 return, including the 40mm LVG, along with the new 40mm Flashbang. Like in Battlefield 3, combining the M320 and UGL Rail on certain weapons (the AK-12, AEK-971, AN-94 and QBZ-95-1) will instead use a GP-30, while all stats remain shared. Separate stats are kept for each of the M320's ammunition types in Battlelog. Gallery Battlefield_4_M320_Screenshot_1.png|Irish giving Recker the M320. Battlefield_4_M320_Screenshot_2.png|First-person view of the M320. Battlefield_4_Underslung_M320.png|The underslung M320 being used in the Battlefield 4: "Best Moments" Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer. BF4_M320_Master_Dog_Tag.png|The M320 Master Dog Tag. Battlefield Hardline The M320 is a grenade launcher featured in Battlefield Hardline. The gadget is issued to the Law Enforcement Mechanic to deal with hostile light vehicles. The Criminal equivalent is the M79. Functioning in a similar manner to its Battlefield 4 counterpart, the M320 and M79 have effectively replaced shouldered-fired rockets as a primary source of anti-vehicle and personnel weapontry. The M320 typically takes two to three direct hits in order to destroy most vehicles. Since Battlefield Hardline features a less amount of destructible structures and objects, the M320 is less effective at destruction as a result. It also requires a direct hit on personnel in order to effectively neutralize them. Gallery BFHL m320.png|The beta image of the M320 HE Trivia Battlefield 3 *When a soldier fires the M320, they will shout out a random grenade voice clip such as, "Throwing grenade!" *The proficiency dog tag shows the XM320 used in the Bad Company series. *When equipped standalone with an AEK-971 and MP-412 REX, it will lose its iron sights. Battlefield 4 * The default M320 grenade launcher is not present under the unlocks tab in Battlelog (Unlocks > Kits > Assault); all of its unlockable variants are, however. ** This issue also affects the MBT LAW, XM25 Airburst, and C4 for the Recon kit. References Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline